Aprendiendo a ser paciente
by Luu1225
Summary: "Quiero ser paciente, y cuando este seguro de lo que en verdad quiere no habrá nada que nos detenga". /Sousuke x Makoto/


_Aprendiendo a ser paciente._

**Hace mucho que quería escribir sobre esta pareja, y lo admito con orgullo que me gusta el "Soumako" y escribiré más de ellos muy pronto.**

Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de su respectivo autor.

En pocas palabras, no sabía cómo sentirse. Escuchar su voz era como una melodía para él, pero cada palabra que salía de su boca tenía que salir aquel nombre que tanto le molestaba, de la persona que detestaba.

"_Haru esto, Haru aquello"_

Siempre tenía que hablar de él, entendía que fuera su mejor amigo pero eso le molestaba en tantos niveles. Pero, en cada conversación que tenía Makoto. Nanase tenía que hacerse presente en ella, podría decir… que se sentía celoso.

Habían quedado de acuerdo para ir a tomar algo, había una nueva cafetería y por lo visto tenía buena reputación así que ir ahí no parecía mala idea además su invitación fue aceptada por el chico de cabellos verdes todo iba bien, habían llegado y se limitaron a sentarse en una mesa cerca de la ventana para tener una buena vista y tomar lo que pidiera de manera calmada.

Nada podía arruinarlo, eso hubiera sido perfecto si no fuera por un puñado de chicas sentadas en una mesa cerca de ellos cuchicheando una y otra vez. Yamazaki podía escuchar claramente todo lo que decían, y todo se refería a Makoto.

-Qué guapo eso.- Comentaba una de las chicas admirando al joven de cabellos verdosos.

-¿Tendrá novia?- preguntaba otra sin importarle mucho si le escuchaba o no.

-Quien sabe, si no la tuviera estoy dispuesta a ofrecerme al puesto.- decía solo para ganarse la risa de sus dos amigas.

Cada palabra que decían incitaba más los celos de Sousuke, tenía ganas de levantarse tomar a Makoto por el cuello de la camisa y plantarle un beso delante de ellas. Que vieran que no tenía novia, si no un novio y bastante celoso por lo visto.

Pero sabía bien que las muestras de cariño le parecían muy vergonzosas a Makoto. Además de que solo llevaban dos semanas saliendo, no quería presionarlo a nada de vez en cuando un beso en la mejilla un abrazo, o inclusive un beso en los labios pero solos en el cuarto de alguno de los dos.

Nada más. Y no le molestaba, podía esperarlo el tiempo que fuera necesario por algo lo amaba y por algo quería estar con él.

-¿Yamazaki-kun?- Musito Makoto notando a Yamazaki bastante distraído. Como si algo le molestará.

Se despabilo cuando escucho la voz de su novio le saco de sus pensamientos, homicidas contra las tres chicas.

-¿Ah? ¿Qué pasa?- sonrió un tanto indiferente.

-Oh, nada. Pero, te ves distraído. ¿Pasa algo?- cuestiono debido a que la expresión que tenía en ese momento era bastante rara. Parecía enojado.

¿Lo había notado? Vaya que no sabía disimular, pero en la situación en la que estaba no sabía qué hacer. Guardar la calma, escuchar atentamente cada palabra que este dijera y asintiera con total tranquilidad. Manteniendo esos pensamientos en lo más profundo de su cabeza y que solo permanecieran ahí.

-Lo siento, estaba algo perdido. ¿Qué me estaba contando?-

-Vaya, tal vez los estudios te tengan así. Bueno, no era algo muy importante solo te contaba la vez que fui con **Haru **al acuario…- Decía de lo más natural.

Justo en ese momento su ceño se frunció lo más que pudo, escuchar el nombre del chico de ojos azules salir de los labios de su pareja era lo que más le enojaba. No quiso hacer más notorio su enfado en ese momento, solo intento calmarse tomando un sorbo de su café negro.

Su enojo se fue desvaneciendo, o al menos eso creyó.

Suspiro cuando un sonido se hizo presente cerca de ellos. Dirigieron sus miradas a lo que lo había provocado centrándose en el objeto que lo había hecho, una pulsera de diferentes colores.

-¡Oh! Lo siento.-

Escucharon cerca de ambos una voz chillona, Makoto no la conocía pero Yamazaki la había escuchado antes. El simple hecho de escucharla le hizo hervir la sangre nuevamente.

Makoto no dudo en recoger el objeto dándose cuenta de que la chica que se les acercaba era dueña de este.

-Aquí tienes.- dijo con una sonrisa amable, que Yamazaki y la chica casi pudieron notar destellos angelicales alrededor de el. O tal vez era solo su imaginación.

-Muchas gracias.- contesto tomándola lentamente para hacer contacto con los suaves y grandes dedos de Makoto. Vaya que era guapo, además de amable. Con esa sonrisa casi pudo sentir su corazón atravesado por una flecha.

-No tiene nada que agradecer.- fue su única respuesta solo para volver su mirada a su pareja y con lo que se encontró fue más que suficiente para sentirse atemorizado.

El aura que emitía Yamazaki asustaba. De verdad que lo hacía, además de su ceño fruncido noto como había fulminado con la mirada a la tipa. ¿Acaso estaba pintado? ¿No veía que tenía compañía? Se podría decir que con los ojos le ordeno que se largara en seguida. Lo cual hizo sin decir nada más, incluso ella estaba aterrorizada con el aura que emitía este.

-¿Y-Yamazaki-kun…?- dudo en llamarlo o no, pero tenía que hacerlo había estado bastante extraño toda la cita además ahora con esa mirada y emitiendo esa aura tenía que saber que era lo que tenía.

No obtuvo respuesta, su respuesta fue que Sousuke se levantara de golpe dejará algo de dinero en la mesa suficiente para pagar lo que había consumido y lo siguiente fue que lo tomará de la mano y lo arrastrara fuera del lugar.

Makoto se sorprendió ante todo, ¿ahora qué estaba haciendo?

-¡Yamazaki-kun!- grito llamando a Sousuke pero no hubo respuesta alguna.

Ni siquiera le dijo adonde lo llevaba, además ya eran pasadas las seis de la tarde. Oh, ya sabía adónde irían y lo sabía muy bien.

Fue un viaje en donde Makoto ni Sousuke dijeron nada, inclusive guardaron silencio cuando llegaron a su destino.

La academia Samezuka, donde no llamaron mucho la atención puesto que Makoto no era estudiante si no un "visitante" por así decirlo. Se quedo en total confusión cuando llegaron al dormitorio de Sousuke. Recordando muy bien, que lo compartía con Rin. Si lo encontraba ahí, ¿que tenía que decir? ¿Cómo reaccionaría?

Su cabeza se lleno de dudas sin respuesta alguna.

-Rin no esta fue a casa de un amigo.- musito Sousuke abriendo la puerta del dormitorio.

-¿Eh?- Apenas y logro decir cuando fue jalado al interior, escuchando el sonido de la puerta cerrarse en seguida. Lo siguiente fue que ahora estaba tirado sobre la cama sin saber, ¿cómo diablos había llegado a esto?

-Y-Yamazaki-kun…- murmuro intentando reincorporarse pero fue evitado cuando el de ojos azul verdoso le sujeto de las muñecas, recostándolo nuevamente en la litera de abajo.

El agarre no dolía, mucho… lo que más le molestaba en ese momento era que Sousuke no dijera nada. ¿Acaso sus acciones hablaban por él? Porque si así lo era, seguía sin entender nada de nada.

Se miraron unos cuantos segundos, Makoto esta vez con un sonrojo en sus mejillas al sentir el aliento de Sousuke pegar contra sus labios. Un beso, era lo que esperaba pero no hubo nada. Yamazaki le soltó de las muñecas y se quedo encima de el, posando su rostro en el hueco de su cuello.

-Estoy molesto…- murmuro con simpleza.

¿Eh? Quedo más confundido que nunca ahora que había escuchado, eso. ¿De qué estaba molesto? Fue lo único que se pregunto antes de pasar suavemente una de sus manos por la espalda de Yamazaki.

-Y… ¿eso porque?- logro preguntar sintiendo el peso extra de Sousuke encima de él.

Se mordió un poco el labio inferior, no sabía muy bien si estaba correcto decir lo que le molestaba. Pero, tampoco quería solo decir que no era nada, o alguna mentira. Lo que menos quería era engañar a Makoto, o mentirle; así que solo respiro profundamente y se levanto observándole fijamente.

-Cuando hablas de Nanase, me molesta…- aclaro sintiéndose avergonzado de lo que estaba diciendo.

Se sorprendió al escuchar eso, ¿Por qué se sentía así? ¿Acaso le molestaba que hablara de él tanto? Pero, si eran amigos incluso le contaba sobre todos. Nagisa, Rei y Gou todo lo que pasaba en el Club. Entonces, pensó mejor y se quedo sin palabras al llegar a la conclusión.

-¿Estás celoso, Yamazaki-kun?- pregunto de forma tan calmada que provoco que Sousuke se avergonzara.

-…- No dijo nada, y solo volvió a dejar caer su rostro en el cuello de Makoto. Eso le basto como respuesta, sintió de verdad una gracia al ver a Yamazaki celoso pero a la vez agradable el ver ese lado de Sousuke era peculiar, de verdad que le faltaba cosas que aprender y saber de él.

No dijeron más, Makoto le abrazo con suavidad intentando hacer que no se sintiera avergonzado pero era una verdadera ternura verlo así que quería recordar el momento para toda la vida. Pero, el romanticismo no dudo mucho cuando Sousuke aprovecho la guardia baja de Makoto empezando a dejar suaves besos en su cuello subiendo a sus orejas.

-¡Y-Yamazaki-kun!- no pudo evitar estremecerse, cuando los labios de Sousuke se pasaron por su oreja.

Beso cada parte del cuello de Makoto, se detuvo en la oreja dando una suave mordida que le hizo gemir de placer.

-Tachibana…- susurro en el oído en un tono que le hizo hervir la sangre. -Dime, Sousuke.- Finalizo atrapando los labios del chico de cabellos verdosos que no hizo más que corresponder.

Sintiendo sus labios moldearse con los de Yamazaki, en un suave pero pasional beso. La lengua de ambos bailando dentro de sus bocas, probando con calma el elixir que se provocaba entre los dos. El oxigeno hacía falta a cada segundo, se separaron dejando un denso hilo de saliva cortándose cuando ambos se miraron el uno el al otro.

-Sousuke-kun…- susurro dejando a Yamazaki tan sorprendido, pero a la vez tan excitado al escucharlo llamarlo por ese nombre eso fue lo último que necesito para querer devorarlo por completo.

-Makoto…- respondió en un susurro, ambos entregándose al placer y que pasará lo que pasará.

_A fin de cuentas, Rin no estaba._

**-Luu-habla-**

**¡Espero y les haya gustado!**

**Agradezco a los comentarios de mis anteriores fics, y que no se preocupen estaré con más proyectos pronto.**

**¡Muchas gracias por leer!**


End file.
